The Bosnian Gambit
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: Inspired of The Turkish Gambit by Boris Akunin. Before the New Year, a prisoner has escaped. The gang of Arnold when celebrating New Year with a problem about homework has seen a time machine. From then, they lost to the past, in the Balkan conflict. Someone is threatening the history by helping the Turks find out the move of the Balkans. Who? They are going to finish it. Let's go.
1. Chapter 1

31 December…

11:00 P.M.

Anadyr, Chukotka Autonomous Okrug, Russia

During in Anadyr, the Time Patrol Polices are chasing a criminal prisoner who had escaped. They had to dismiss its New Year's Eve too.

"Surrender, prisoner, or I'll shoot you!"

"Damn… I hate those dogs!"

That prisoner was an ethnic Bosniak who was arrested in Kazakhstan-Uzbekistan border few years ago. He was currently hiding the polices. Lucky for him, he saw a time machine in here…

"Wow wow wow what have we got? A time machine!"

But when he was trying to blow up the machine and get away, the polices had seen him. They aimed their guns.

"STOP, OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"Too late, idiots! Bye bye! ALLAHU AKBAR!" – he blew up, and disappeared later. The Time Patrol Polices had missed their chance before New Year, so they called to their agent in the United States.

"Hello, my agent."

"What happened? I'm preparing for New Year's Eve."

"Sorry but you should delay your job for a while. A prisoner had gone and he was threatening everyone by the time machine."

"Impossible! But how could he disappear?"

"He went by the time machine. Now we can count only you, my agent. You must get him before it's too late."

"Locate his place he would come!"

The polices finally located: "Here, in Balkan Peninsula, 1912. We are going to send you a time machine." That agent said okay, and he would wait. But strange for him, finally he still celebrated New Year's Eve. In spite of he had celebrated New Year, but something still made him worried…

* * *

#####

1 January…

09:00 A.M.

Hillwood, United States

"Happy New Year!" – Arnold and Gerald started.

"For New Year!" – Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine joined too. They drank some Coca-Cola and Pepsi. Both of other people did it too, with its own drinks. Everyone was very fun about New Year.

"That's awesome!" – Harold said.

"Someday we should have an outside party like this." – Stinky suggested – "And maybe we also need this."

"Yeah, have a party like this!" – Sid threw some cakes to Stinky. They began to play some games in the first day of New Year. Surprisingly…

"Hello class." – Arnold's class teacher Robert Simmons appeared.

"Hi teacher! What are you doing here?" – Arnold was excited.

"I just want to celebrate New Year too." – Mr. Simmons smiled – "And by a way, Arnold, have you done your homework yet?"

"Oh… homework about a famous battle in the history?" – Arnold recognized, but he hadn't – "I'm sorry but I still don't know how to choose."

"Just follow your grandpa, Arnold." – suggested Mr. Simmons.

"Yes yes, but I've heard about the Battle of the Bulge a lot. Besides, I also learned carefully about the Battle of Gettysburg, Battle of Richmond, Battle of Iwo Jima, Battle of Okinawa, Gallipoli Campaign, Battle of the Somme and might also be the Battle of Stalingrad too. Now I've to find a new battle."

"You are a smart student, Arnold." – Mr. Simmons encouraged him – "Don't worry, you will find out. And my students, have you done the homework?"

Hearing about it, Helga and the other were speechless (except some other). Mr. Simmons felt worried that not all of them had finished, so he made a decision: "All right students, since both of you have not done, I'll give you more time. 3 days later. Can you accept this?" They nodded, but still felt worry that they couldn't finish.

"Only have one chance, Arnold. What can we do?" – Lila asked Arnold.

"Relax, Lila, you know we will not let this homework." – Arnold tried to be calm. But then, Helga Pataki said: "So what? Did you find out?" Arnold just smiled: "I didn't, but I would have someway." Even so, Arnold still worried about it. Suddenly…

"HEY HEY, guys! Look I found something!" – it was Harold. He had noticed something before. The other kids ran to see too. Then, Harold showed: "Here!"

"What the… what is that machine come from?" – Arnold asked. Helga was also amazed: that machine had a style like come from the future. It was white, and had some difficult computer and control information. And also couldn't miss: it showed the time you want to come. Phoebe was the first one to touch it:

"Wait… it is showing time.

"Pheebs… what is the name of machine?" – Nadine asked.

"It's… the time machine!" – Phoebe answered. Arnold and Gerald couldn't hide their surprise…

"TIME MACHINE?"


	2. Chapter 2

"TIME MACHINE?" – Helga was the first one to ask: "How did it appear right here?"

"Relax, Helga. Anybody want to hang this machine?" – Harold asked for bringing the machine. But most of them decided to… run away: "No way, Harold! If we touch it we will face trouble." Then, both of them ran away. Harold was dissatisfied about it. Arnold suggested Harold: "Hey, maybe you should leave it. It might belong to someone else." In Helga's opinion, she did not agree about that…

"Oh come on, football head! Just bring it to your house!"

"But I'm afraid that…" – Arnold tried to denie.

"Just follow Harold." – Helga proved generosity. Then, Arnold said: "If we bring, so… how many tons?" Helga realized that: "Oh damn… Harold! Call Big Patty to me." Harold recognised and agreed to call Patricia Smith. Arnold this time had given up: "All right, we will bring it. But don't make everyone in my house see it." Helga jumped in happy and… hugged Arnold.

About Phoebe, the girl with Japanese descent, she moved ot after realized Harold, Patty, Helga and Arnold would take care the machine. She said to Rhonda and Gerald.

"It's fine. And why did we run?"

"Pheebs, if you want to ask like that, then… oh never mind." – Rhonda just said calmly. Then, realized the time machine wasn't so danger, they helped Arnold, Helga, Harold and Patricia carry it to Arnold's room. Despite a little trouble, but finally they had succeeded and put it down. No one in Arnold's house knew just because they were celebrating New Year.

#####

Meanwhile, the special agent of the Time Patrol Police had come to Hillwood…

"There it is. The time machine!"

But when he landed and came to the place where the time machine was carried before, he was surprised… It was gone.

"Hey… where did it go?"

He began searching all the city of Hillwood…

#####

_Arnold's room…_

In the room, Arnold and the other one had gathered in here to see the time machine…

They looked for a while until somebody left. They were leaving…

And only left behind 7 girls: Helga, Phoebe, Sheena, Rhonda, Nadine, Patricia, Lila; and 6 boys: Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Eugene, Sid. No one knew its happen. Helga suggested:

"Hey, how about touching on it? I'll try first."

"I'm not sure…" – Arnold told – "We can use that to search history, but we still don't know the manual."

"Oh please, football head!" – Helga said ironic – "It's nonsense to say that I would be afraid like you."

"But Arnold was right. We don't know the manual, how can we do?" – Phoebe stopped – "Helga, please careful."

"So what, Pheebs? We are staying here with nothing except a time machine." – Helga fidgetted – "If you are afraid, let me do it!" She pushed Phoebe out. Gerald, Rhonda, Sheena and Sid then yelled:

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

They jumped. But Helga had turned on the machine. It began the program through the time: "Welcome to the time machine! Let's choose your own destination!" and blew up. Both 13 people in here who tried to stop Helga had been thrown to the time. Arnold grumbled: "Nice job Hel. We are now stucking on the time machine!" Helga replied: "Do I have to responsible for this?" They were now flying in nowhere in the flowing time…

#####

"Yes yes! You said it was carried to here, and when I came it was gone!" – the agent grumbled.

"Impossible! The time machine… hey Alexander! Did you open the invisible shield?" – the leader of the Time Patrol Police was amazed that he needed to ask his service.

"I… forgot it." – the service named Alexander answered. This time the main leader had truly disappointed. He called to his agent.

"I'll send another."

#####

Stucking in the flowing time, Gerald asked Eugene:

"Hey Eugene, do you know how to control it?"

"Ask Phoebe about it. I don't know!" – Eugene worried.

"So? I do not know!" – Phoebe said. To helped them rushed the pressure after all, Helga had touched to another button: the time and place to go. It asked: "So… when do you want to go? In place?" Worried about that, Sheena and Lila questioned themselves: "When, and where?" Patricia said: "Choose the time! I want to go back home!" The stresses made Arnold confused…

"**Could you please be quiet?**" – Arnold shouted. All of them were quiet. Then, Arnold talked: "Let me do it: the place is in Hillwood and the time is…" But a powerful light suddenly came to them…

"Arnold…" – Lila spoke – "Something is coming…"

"WHAT?" – Gerald looked. A huge light flew through them and made a smash. It destroyed most of the time machine and made them freefall. Helga screamed: "GUYS! HOLD YOUR HANDS UP!" They freefell together, to the time they didn't know, and were unconcious later…

* * *

#####

After a while…

1912

Balkan Peninsula…

"Where are we?" – Nadine gave a question.

"Good question! Because we are in NOWHERE!" – Stinky was dissatisfied – "And… what is this?"

"I don't think…" – Arnold tried to remember – "We are in the past, right?"

"How do you know, football head?" – Helga was suspicious – "I will not say that is the…" But their quarreling voices suddenly be broken, and replaced by others…

"Kimse var mı! ONLARI!" (_Somebody is there! GET THEM!_)

"Wait wait… RUN! **RRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**" – Arnold yelled. Recognizing someone, they had to run away…

* * *

#####

Now…

Hillwood, United States

"Have you sent another one?" – the agent was asking.

"We haven't." – the leader shook its head – "I'm sorry, but now you have to go on mine." The agent didn't speak more, joined and went away. But then, his men had located the time machine was lost: "Sir sir! We have found something!" They decided to go…

* * *

#####

Meanwhile…

1912

Balkan Peninsula…

"İLERİ! HEPSİNİ ALIN!" (_FORWARD! GET THEM ALL!_)

"Hurry up, guys!" – Rhonda screamed – "The Turks are hunting us!"

"So Pheebs was correct! It is the time machine!" – Arnold whispered – "And now the Turks are **chasing!**"

They were running in the forest. The Turks also tried to catch them too. Gerald then asked Phoebe: "How do you know that's the time machine?" Phoebe yelled: "Later Gerald! WE ARE IN DANGER!" Suddenly, the Turks held on, aimed guns and fired…

"ATEŞ!" (_FIRE!_)

Luckily, no one of them were injured. But when they prepared to get out safety, suddenly, they had been… trapped…

"İşte buradalar! Etrafımız!" (_Here they are! We have surrounded!_)

"Oh man!" – Gerald was very disappointment – "We have been surrounded…"


	3. Chapter 3

"İyi de, ne var elimizde? Çocuklar!" (_Well well, what have we got? Kids!_) – an Ottoman soldier laughed big.

"Eğer Balkan doğmuşsun? Eğer Bulgarlar, Sırplar, Yunanlılar, Hırvatlar, Romenler etnik mısınız? Ya Ruslar?" (_Were you born in the Balkan? Are you ethnic Bulgarians, Serbs, Greeks, Croats, Romanians? Or Russians?_) – another one asked.

"What are they talking about? Turkish?" – Harold was very scared – "I don't understand… but please do not kill us!"

With different languages, the gang and the Turks neither understand. The Turks' Ali Bey didn't so surprise about it: "Sakin ol, asker. Biliyorsun doğru değil. Osmanlı Türkçesi konuşuyorsun iken onlar İngilizce konuşuyor." (_Relax, soldiers. You don't know is right. They are speaking English, while we are speaking Ottoman Turkish._) But then, a carthorse arrived closely, and finally stopped. The man was sitting inside speak English to them, and did not show the face:

"Hello, kids."

"Who are you?" – Arnold obscured – "How did you learn English?"

"Who care. It's war. And by _an_ way… will you want to serve me?"

"You are a Turk, right?" – Arnold kept obscuring – "I'm not believing you."

"Trust me, boy. If you and your friend stay with me, you shall be rich, have gold, live with girls."

"YOU'RE A CURT!" – Helga screeched to miss its mouth – "Don't try to steal Arnold from… WHAT?" then she hidden her mouth.

"You are in love!" – Harold joined – "You are in love with Arnold!"

"I'll take care of you if we are alive!" – Helga warned.

"Enough! Serve me or die?" – that mystery Turk questioned again.

"Well… let me answer:… NO!" – Arnold decided – "We just want to get back home!"

"I can help you, really." – that Turk said pleading – "You want to get back, I can. Just serve me, and you will have your reward."

"I said no is no!" – Arnold was determined – "You can't force me. Show yourself, coward."

"You have chosen death. So… let me finish you. But I don't want to waste my bullets. GIRLS?" – that Turkish man called his mysterious force – "I call it is the Harems! 7 Harems. Hahahaha, die, fools! You cannot defeat the girls. Hahahahaha…" He ordered: "Haydi! Burada zaman israf olmayacak. Onun işini bitirmek Harems bildirin." (_Go! We won't waste time in here. Let the Harems finish its job._)

"We have a serious… problem…" – Sheena started tears up – "Help… HHHEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

#####

Balkan Peninsula…

Meanwhile, the Time Patrol Police dropped the agent. They found the broken time machine too…

"No… it's broken."

"Let we fix it. From now on, you must go yourself."

"I know. Thank you. I have to catch him before too late."

But their voices were disturbed by Sheena's voice: "ANYBODY HELP!" The agent said: "Thanks again, but I guess I knew who destroyed the time machine." He then went away, while the Time Patrol Police began to leave.

#####

"No worry, let me take care of them!" – Patty began attacking. But those girls acted so fast: they moved out like the waves, and beat Patty just only a kick to her stomach. Helga then made a kick, but the little girl (small like Phoebe) had jumped too, and drove her by a hit. But something shiny had been Arnold's note…

A glasses…

"A glasses?" – Arnold noted.

"You found something, Arnold?" – Phoebe was excited – "Then let's figure it out!"

"A glasses, Pheebs and guys. But it looks smaller and… weird."

"So what? We have to defeat them!" – Helga was angered and attacked again. But the result wasn't changed. The Turks just stayed here and laughed:

"Hahahahaha…"

"Eğer ben bir kamera fotoğraf çekmek!" (_If I had a camera, I should take a photo!_)

Recognising that they would die, Sheena screamed: "We will die! Please let us rest in peace!" The Harems raised its super-sharp claws. They prepared to kill the gang.

"Die, fools! You can't defeat us!"

But when they were beginning its touch on Harold, suddenly a sound changed everything…

An air cannon…

"BOOM!"

"Bu da kim?" (_Who's that?_) – the Turks questioned. Finally they noticed to the man who stand in the tree – "Kimsin sen? DEFOL YOKSA SENİ ÖLDÜRÜRÜM!" (_Who're you? GET OUT OR WE WILL KILL YOU!_)

"Ben, ilk Ali Bey sizi bitirir." (_I will finish you first, Ali Bey._) He appeared later. Helga was so… surprised: "Hey… that guys… he looks like a…"

"A guy with American's Texas clothes, fat like a cat, three whiskers on each side, yellow, wears a hat, and looks like a foumart… Who is he?" – Arnold felt weird.

"Careful with your mouth, boy." – that guy replied – "Now, let me take care the Turks."

"İleri! Yakalayın şunu!" (_Forward! Seize him!_) – Ali Bey shouted. The Harems started first. But unlike the gang, that guy showed his bushido skills. He easily crawled out from the Harems' moves, using a katana to beat the first, second; kicked out the third, fourth, fifth. Then he pinked the katana to the ground: "Başkası var mı?" (_Anybody else?_) Ali Bey didn't know, but realized that person was dangerous, so he yelled: "GERİ ÇEKİLİN! İNTİKAM **YAŞAYACAĞIZ!**" (_RETREAT! WE SHALL HAVE __**REVENGE!**_) After the Turks and the Harems retreated, that guy put his katana and said:

"My name's Dora-the-Kid, special agent from the Time Patrol Police. What's your name?"

"My name is Arnold." – Arnold represented – "And they are my friends: Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Gerald, Sheena, Patricia, Rhonda, Nadine, Sid, Stinky and Lila."

"Nice to meet you." – Kid showed his niceful.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for your help." – Helga just said quitely – "I am not sure you are…"

"Speak so much, Helga." – Kid was dissatisfied – "And by a way, you are lucky." The Greek cavalry had appeared, with a journalist.

"Κάποιος εκεί!" (_Someone in there!_)

The Greeks finally reached to Arnold's gang. The head was cavalry Colonel Anatolis Demetrios, and the journalist was Alberto Di Esato, an Italian. Only Alberto could speak English, Greek, Bulgarian and Turkish. Colonel Demetrios asked:

"Πού ήσασταν από?" (_Where were you from?_)

Both of them couldn't answer. Demetrios repeated again, and losing patience. But Alberto suggested: "Επιτρέψτε μου να μιλούν αγγλικά, συνταγματάρχης." (_Let me speak English, Colonel._) Then he said: "Where were you from?" With English knowledge, Arnold was less worrying: "Thank you for your kindness. I'm… losing the way home." Alberto understood: "Well… I see. What's your name?" Arnold said: "My name's Arnold. That yellow guy is Dora-the-Kid, who helped us from the Turks' threat. And the others are my friends." Seeing Arnold spoke kindly, Alberto agreed to let them go to the Greek camp.

About Dora-the-Kid, he asked:

"Arnold, why did you be attacked?"

"We had touched a time machine, dropped to here. Then the Turkish troops hunted us." – Arnold told.

"I know the Turkish troops did, but… did you notice something?" – Dora-the-Kid kept giving a question.

"I saw the force called… the Harems. They had seven girls, suddenly attacked us by the order of a mysterious guy who sat inside the carthorse." – Arnold was telling – "And when they beat Helga… I saw something… shiny."

"What thing?" – Kid continued asking.

"A glasses. A light blue glasses." – Arnold answered. Even so, Dora-the-Kid didn't call its an evidence. Missing some evidence, so Arnold had to wait. But then, the Italian journalist happily said:

"Welcome everyone… to the Greek military camp."

Its time…


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived to a Greek military training camp. Helga felt weird about it, and especially the gang no one knew Greek. The Italian journalist sat down, and posed Arnold:

"Why did you lose the way home?"

"I… I was just in home, then suddenly we touched something and… appeared in here."

"You're lucky. We are facing a conflict between the Balkans and the Turks."

"What did you mean?" – Helga poked – "Tell me why? Balkans vs. Turks means…?"

"Balkan War." – the Italian answered – "And by a way… you're Helga, right?"

"Yes. I am Helga." – Helga said. But then, everything turned quiet when Colonel Anatolis shouted: "**Σήκω όρθιος!**" (_**Stand up!**_) All the Greek soldiers stood up…

"Συνταγματάρχη, τι συνέβη?" (_Colonel, what did happen?_)

"Είχαμε νέα επισκέπτες. Είναι αθώος." (_We had new guests. They're innocent._)

All the soldiers asked each other. They didn't know they would have new friends. The old Greek Colonel then posed another:

"Ποιος μπορεί να μιλήσει Αγγλικά?" (_Who can speak English?_)

"Συνταγματάρχη, ήμουν εγώ." (_Colonel, it was I._) – a man raised his hand. He had a brown hair. The Colonel kept asking: "Να μου δώσετε το όνομά σας." (_Give me your name._) He gave his name: "Δεύτερη πεζικού ΑΛΕΞΑΝΔΡΟΣ ΧΡΗΣΤΟΣ, δεύτερο τάγμα, συνταγματάρχης!" (_Second infantry ALEXANDROS CHRISTOS, 2__nd__ battalion, Colonel!_) The Colonel asked about his English knowledge, and the guy named Alexandros said it was little, but enough to understand. Then the Colonel went to the gang.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" – Gerald demanded.

"Από σήμερα, αυτό το άτομο θα σας διερμηνέα." (_From today that person will be your interpreter._) – Colonel Anatolis Demetrios represented Alexandros to them. Alexandros spoke that he would be its interpreter. Dora-the-Kid, who was smoking, had said: "Nice job. Alberto will not be alone." The Italian guy just laughed. The gang of Arnold now had found a safety place…

#####

Meanwhile…

Sanjak of Skopje, Ottoman Empire

The Ottoman military headquarter was very worry about that. Fuad, Serdar of Skopje was the worriest…

"Bu, ama o Balkanlar düşündüğümden daha hızlı demekten nefret ediyorum." (_Hate to say this, but those Balkans are faster than I thought._)

When he was worrying, a mysterious person appeared. He said:

"Serdar Fuad, parlak bir gelecek göreceksiniz. Balkan piçler daha fazla hareket edemiyor." (_Serdar Fuad, you will see a bright future. Those Balkan bastards can't move any longer._)

"Kimsin?" (_Who're you?_)

"Sultan tarafından davet edildi. Merak etme, biz onlara karşı artık savunmak değil. Onları tamamen fethetmek için gidiyoruz." (_I was invited by the Sultan. Don't worry, we shall not defend against them anymore. We are going to conquer them once and for all._)

"Nasıl bildin? Sayıca vardır…" (_How did you know? We are outnumbered…_)

"Bana Serdar hafife almayın. Sırp köpekleri sancağı yakın hemen güneyinde hareket ediyor. Onun harita ve oluşumu var." (_Do not underestimate me, Serdar. Those Serbian dogs are moving to the south, right close to the Sanjak. I've its map and its formation._)

That guy threw so many papers to the ground. It was all of the Serbs' plan. Realizing that time, Serdar Fuad laughed…

"Hahahaha…"

About that guy, he took the carthorse out. He suddenly ordered…

"My little girls… assault the Greeks, and kill them all."

#####

Meanwhile…

_Greek camp…_

In the Greek base camp, Arnold wasn't satisfied about that. He was now looking for a way home. Dora-the-Kid demanded to Arnold something…

"Arnie, what's wrong?"

"Was that your time machine?"

"Arnie… that's right. And you broke it, right?"

"Of course I did, but I'm sorry. Now me and my friends are stucking in the past and need to get out."

"I know, kid. Your job are trying to return home, while mine is hunting a prisoner."

But then, Helga appeared: "I thought you look bigger and taller, Dora-the-Kid. But a special agent like you…" Kid was angered to use his air cannon, but Arnold prevented: "Kid, it's Helga's character: a stone girl." Kid put it down, and went far. Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold and Gerald were sitting and watching by its binoculars to the steppe, where Kid also headed too.

"Wow… it's huge." – Rhonda said – "I could use my money to go to the Balkan Peninsula."

"And I saw the town too." – Phoebe whispered. All of them surprisingly turned back to Phoebe, and took a look. They had seen a town. Dora-the-Kid then asked:

"What are you looking at?"

"I saw a town. A little town." – Phoebe answered. Kid couldn't hide his surprise, took a look on, and yelled: "HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Alexandros and Alberto ran to them, and finally also saw it.

"A town…"

They ran to the Colonel, and told him they had found a town. The Colonel wasn't hidden his surprise, ran and checked close. It was a real town.

"Μια πόλη? Είναι απίστευτο! Στρατιώτες!" (_A town? It's unbelievable! Soldiers!_)

They stood up. By somehow Arnold was shocked too: "What are they doing?" Mr. Alberto just answered: "Arnold… we have found a town. Let's move." Arnold opened his eyes: "True?" then ran closer. It was a real town, again. Sid said:

"I can't believe that is true. A little town?"

No talking, no asking, no saying, they began moving to the town, and made a temporary base in the small town. But…

#####

…in somewhere…

"Yunanlılar bulduk. Şehre hareket ediyorlar." (_We have found the Greeks. They're moving to the town._)

"Tıpkı beklediğim! Bu Yunanlılar zeki olduklarını, ancak değildir düşündüm." (_Just like I expected! Those Greeks they thought they were clever, but they aren't._)

"Sinyal yapmak." (_Make signal._)

The Turks began making a signal. From the noon, they had prepared enough troops for an assault…


	5. Chapter 5

The Greeks entered to the town. They was being greeted by the people in here. Dora-the-Kid then suggested to Arnold:

"Hey, do you remember the girls were attacking your friends before?"

"Yes. So what?"

"I think they need to be practice. If not, those girls will seize them."

"Why do you choose Helga and other girls?"

"By somehow…" – Kid could not answer enough. But Arnold understood its trouble, so he tried to make everything quiet…

Meanwhile, Colonel Anatolis Demetrios and his men stayed in here. Colonel yelled: "Εντάξει. Άνδρες, αυτή πραγματοποιηθεί και ξεκούραση για λίγο. Αργότερα, θα πάμε να φύγει." (_Alright. Men, take this place and rest for a while. Later we're going to leave._) The troops had stayed here, and Dora-the-Kid decided to train the girls…

"Hey Helga!"

"Oh hello Mr. Foumart." – Helga looked like too… sassy.

"Careful with your mouth." – Kid didn't be happy – "I'm going to teach you something."

"Beat me?" – Helga thought like that.

"No. But if you are sassy again, you will have to say it, again."

Dora-the-Kid the called the other. The girls appeared, and the first who ask was Phoebe: "Why do you call us?" Kid just smiled coldly, and said: "The girls should remember the attack of the Harems." Lila said she knew, but how to defend against them, she didn't know. Kid spoke:

"Then you will have it."

Kid threw 7 swords to the girls and 6 guns to the boys. Kid also made a changing clothes to Arnold and his boys, as Greek officers and soldiers. But only Arnold was luck: officer. Meanwhile the girls, under Kid's protection, had began learning how to use its own martial arts…

"And here, we will begin… right now."

#####

_At night…_

Inside the small town, suddenly a group of Turk soldiers, raised its own white flags, had arrived to showing the Greeks. Only their captain could speak Greek.

"Θέλουμε να παραδοθούν. Δεν μπορούμε να υποφέρουμε την θερμότητα από τους στρατηγούς μας." (_We want to surrender. We can't suffer the heat of our Generals._)

Arnold was surprised: "Hey, why did they surrender?" Gerald gave a talk: "Just a normal work, Arnold. If they hate to be war against the Greeks, they will choose give up." Then, the captain of the Turks wanted to meet the Greeks' head, and the Greeks widely accepted, and told he was in upstair, in a house nearby. The captain thanked and went up, with some officers too. Stinky then answered:

"I think nothing to be worry about them all."

#####

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid was helping the training for the girls. But because it was the first, so the girls always baffled. Even to… Phoebe…

"Kid, you learned Japanese bushido, right?"

"Excatly. Phoebe, why did you ask like that?"

"Because your life definitely belongs to Japan for a moment."

"Well… Pheebs, in some kind… you're right."

"I see."

But then, they were disturbed. Eugene, Sheena's love interest, asked:

"Dora-the-Kid…"

"Why? Why? Talk to me."

"I see some Turkish soldiers outside."

"WHAT?" – Kid was shocked, then ran out. But then Kid's worrying face had gone, when he saw the white flags – "Yevgeni, anything else?" Eugene said: "My name is Eugene, not Yevgeni. And I'm not a Russian Jew." Kid shook his head, then turned back to practice. But Lila felt want to go to… toilet…

"Dora-the-Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the toilet please?"

"You can go now." – Kid allowed to go. Lila went to the toilet, without knowing that Helga was feeling jealous to her. When Lila Sawyer came to toilet, and spent a time, suddenly she heard some voice…

"Sonunda… kediler yakalamak fareler." (_Finally… cats catch mouses._)

"Biz, saldırı ve tüm Yunanlılar öldürmek. Artık sadece kızlar sinyalini bekliyoruz." (_We will assault, and kill all the Greeks. Now we're only waiting the signal from the girls._)

"Planı gibi." (_Like the plan._)

"Muamer, ışığı açın." (_Muamer, open the light._)

The Turks raised the torch. The girls, best known as the Harems again, had been raising too. Lila saw them from a narrow slit. Recognizing the trouble despite no Turkish language knowledge, she hurried to leave to toilet, and warned…

"DORA-THE-KID!"

But Arnold had caught her: "Lila, what's happening?" Lila told all the story. Arnold then watched all the Turks: "They're lying?" and tried to find out. Follow the toilet, he found everything…

"What the… Oh no, I've to run!"

#####

Meanwhile, after seeing everything that the Turks' truly surrender, Anatolis said, with Italian journalist Alberto stood on.

"Εντάξει, το αποδέχομαι. Φέρτε μου το σπαθί να μας ελέησον." (_Alright, I accept this. Bring me the sword to have our mercy._)

The captain took up the sword of Islam…

#####

Lila ran to Kid. Dora-the-Kid looked to the face of Lila had amazed: "What happened? Why did you look so tired?" Lila explained everything, and even knew that the Turks are waiting outside, and they would assault in any minute. Kid was surprised…

"How did you know that?"

"The Turks… the Turks…"

"Oh please. I don't think the Turks were outside." – Helga disagreed to Lila – "If they were, they should be here now." So, they made Kid worried…

#####

About Arnold, after told all to other, he, Gerald, Sid and Harold ran to the house where the Greeks' temporary military headquarter. But Sid was faster: he heard the voices, and went up. He hoped Alberto realize, because no one except Alberto could speak English…

"It's not surrender! IT IS THE LIAR!"

His voice became higher. Alberto listened on, and… closer…

"**IT'S THE LIAR!**"

But the voice was captured to the Turks' captain. That Turk couldn't understand English, but worried that someone'd known it all. So he must be fast…

"Και εδώ είναι το παρόν μας." (_And here is our present._)

But when Sid came, he lost his confidence. He yelled:

"**ALLAHU EKBER!**" (_**ALLAHU AKBAR!**_)

"Τι στο καλό?" (_What the heck?_) – Colonel Anatolis was being shocked. The Turk slashed the sword to eliminate Sidney, but it hit to the door. Side had been alive…

"IT'S NOT GIVE UP!"

"We have been tricked!" – Alberto shouted – "ΈΧΟΥΜΕ ΕΞΑΠΆΤΗΣΑΝ!" (_WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED!_) The Turks' brilliant plan had been discovered, so they had to attack.

"Öldür onları!" (_Kill them!_)

The fighting began…


	6. Chapter 6

"**Çarçur ettim!**" (_**We've been blown!**_) – the Turkish Captain yelled. They attacked the Greek officers inside. Thanked God that Sid wasn't beheaded.

"That's scary."

Heard the voices, Arnold, Harold and Gerald ran to inside the house where Sid was standing. The Turkish Captain ran outside, hit Arnold, Gerald and Harold. The others decided to attack. They took pistols out from its bags.

"Şimdi çekilin! YOKSA ATEŞ EDERİM!" (_Stand now! OR WE WILL SHOOT!_)

But Anatolis was faster. He shot one of them: "Φάτε μου σφαίρα!" (_Eat my bullet!_) One of three had dead. The Turks fired back. Alberto also took a pistol and fired. Sid and Arnold decided to stop the lasts…

#####

Meanwhile, in outside, recognising the problem, the Turks began attacking. They beat the outside defenders, then they got in. The Greeks had fired back. Helga was amazed…

"Nice Lila. You have right."

"Then what can we do?" – Sheena was afraid.

"How about calling help?" – Phoebe demanded.

"We have to do by own." – Dora-the-Kid said – "And don't be ridiculous!" They ran out, with some swords. But as new mems, they looked so hard to control the sword.

"How to fight, Kid?" – Rhonda asked.

"You rich yuppie girl!" – Dora-the-Kid was angered – "STOP ASKING AND FIGHT!"

They went to fight along with the Greeks. But the Turks was heavily armed better, so they had faced a lot of trouble. Only Kid still kept the calm inside. The others only chose…

"RRRUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

The Greeks shot a lot of bullets, but they would be disappointed… when they saw it…

"Κορίτσια σήμερα!" (_Girls' today!_)

"Πάντα είναι δειλοί!" (_Always are cowards!_)

Helga and Patty had tried, but they failed. When the girls' group still didn't know how to do, they had met… them again.

"The Harems!"

#####

In further, that mysterious agent laughed high: "They're finally under my trap." Then he ordered: "Slaughter'em all."

#####

"The Harems again!" – Nadine said.

"We will defeat them!" – Helga told. She raised her sword, and aimed to the leader, who looked like a Jewish Mexican. Phoebe smelt something from the girl Helga was aiming.

"Hey… she is not… normal. Her Jewish smell…"

"Jewish!?" – the other girls of Arnold's gang demanded.

#####

About Arnold, Sid, Harold and Gerald, they called Stinky and Eugene to stop the last of the Turkish officers. Six kids ran close, while the last one took curved sword and kill 2 Greek officers without preparation. Anatolis then shot his hand.

"BLAM!"

He was injured: "Ahh…" No more chance, he ran out, but was stopped by the boys. He spoke angrily: "**İyi iş, ama hala sol elim var. Seni şimdi vuracağım!**" (_**Nice work, but I still have my left hand. I'm going to shoot you right now!**_) Suddenly…

"BLAM!"

…

#####

Meanwhile, no waiting, Helga attacked its leader. But the Harems, same like old time, had prepared very well. They jumped. Phoebe supported Helga by take an attack, but failed. Patty, Rhonda and Nadine also helped, but no score for them.

"They are still faster."

The Harems replied by kicks to Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda. All three fell down. Sheena joined by cut direct, but also missed. The Harems were truly a threat for them. Luckily, Alberto, who was getting out for a moment ago, saw it. He yelled:

"DORA-THE-KID! PROTECT THEM!"

"WHAT?" – Kid watched behind a saw the happening. He threw the knife to the girl, and cut down… the smallest's glasses. Losing the glasses, she lost way to beat Helga and others.

"What the…" – Lila looked to the glasses – "That glasses is different. It wasn't so modernized in this age."

#####

About the boys, Arnold drove out the dead body of Turkish officer.

"It's too bloody."

"C'mon! We have to catch the lasts." – Harold was winding up. Gerald agreed and ran out to catch. The Turkish Captain was outside, took pistol and began shooting. But Dora-the-Kid didn't too worry: "Bu yemek, bir Türk!" (_Eat this, Turk!_) He shot his air cannon and… defeated the Captain. Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold and Eugene when came out hadn't stopped surprising.

"Wow… Dora-the-Kid, what are you doing?" – Harold asked.

"Make him shock, not kill." – Kid answered.

"He's right. He doesn't want to interrupt history." – Arnold explained. But Anatolis couldn't accept this…

"Μπορείτε καθίκι από την Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία, θα καταλήξει ζωή σας αυτή τη στιγμή." (_You scumbag from the Ottoman Empire, I'll end your life right now._)

He fired. Two bullets. Arnold and his friends must stay out for a moment. After that, the Turkish Captain was pain. Before the end, he spoke in Greek:

"Μπράβο, αγόρια… Αλλά ποτέ δεν θα σταματήσει… πορείες μας. Ο κ. Εμίρης θα σε σκοτώσω, σφαγή σας μέχρι… τίποτα να παίξει…" (_Well done, boys... But you shall never stop… our marches. Mr. Emir will kill you, slaughter you until… nothing to play…_)

He bleeded and dead. Anatolis put it back to his bag and commanded his troops against the Turks. Arnold after attended to his death, had suddenly turned attention to Helga.

"HELGA!"

The Harems were very being broken. They lost confidence after Kid's attack. But Arnold had seen the glasses, again. Lila gave it to Arnold.

"Arnold!"

"What is happening?"

"I saw this glasses. And do you know what, Arnold?"

"Yes?"

"It was not belong… to this era." – after Lila said, Arnold opened his eyes. He realized that this glasses was made in his time, not the First Balkan War. He noticed to the Harems.

"Something isn't true about it. They are women, but not belong to this time…"

#####

About the agent, he knew that something was changed.

"Impossible! Repeat me, girls!"

He tried again, and finally succeeded. He called again:

"RAVEN-HAIRED! What's going on?"

"My friend's glasses is dropped out."

"What?"

#####

All of girls of Arnold's gang listened and commented that her voice was too cute, strong Jewish identity. But with Dora-the-Kid, he called it '_un-normal_'.

"Wait, that voice. I've heard in somewhere."

But then, the girls ran out. They thought it was a sign that the Turks would leave. But it wasn't. Kid had known it.

"Oh my… LEAVE NOW!"

Kid ran out. Didn't know why, Arnold looked behind until he saw more lights. He recognized that the Turks was coming closer.

"Run, guys! RRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

Anatolis Demetrios and his men also saw those lights, had decided to run away: "**ΤΡΈΧΕΙ! ΜΗΝ ΜΕΊΝΕΤΕ ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΘΈΛΕΤΕ ΝΑ ΠΕΘΆΝΕΙ!**" (_**RUN! DO NOT STAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_) The gang also left, with heavy casualties of two sides. The Greeks had been driven out from the town. They moved far away from the Turks.

"Damn…"

#####

About that agent, he was afraid that the plan was being ruined, so he said to other sergeants.

"Seni! Neyse dikkatlerini tarafından istiyorum. ŞİMDİ!" (_You! I want to distract them by anyway. NOW!_)

The Turks left away…

#####

Meanwhile, the Greeks, whom suffered a huge casualties, had run out. Alberto also survived.

"I'll never have a walk like that again."

But about Arnold, he felt suspicious about the Harems. He said to Kid.

"Dora-the-Kid."

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"I feel something is not right." – Arnold said, as giving to Kid a thing – "This one is not belong to the past." Kid looked, and asked: "I'd heard the voice, smelt the Jews, but this thing… something wasn't right." Kid and Arnold began to feel… the real heat had come.

But then, Anatolis and his forces had a lucky thing…

The other Greek troops had arrived…

But about Dora-the-Kid and Arnold, they had began to search the truth that something was standing behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The mysterious guy before had gone. He watched the battlefield in the town, and disappointed. He called his men: "Seni! Bir şeyler yap! DAHA HIZLI!" (_You! Do something! FASTER!_) He also checked the Harems:

"You make me disappointed. You, the girl who lossed glasses, **come!**"

The little girl who lost he glasses came close. He then slapped to her head: "You fool! You are the stupid one! The bookworm like you only wastes my time!" She couldn't resist: "But but…" But he said: "I guess I'd have to replace, if someone were more clever than you. But because these scouts are my best choose, so…" But when he was saying, he thought a smart idea…

"Wait… I have _an_ plan!"

#####

About Arnold and his friends, they had lucky. A top of Greek troops had come. Major General Papas Thessaloniki arrived close.

"ΑΝΑΤΟΛΗΣ? Τι κάνεις εδώ?" (_ANATOLIS? What are you doing here?_)

"Ναι, πολύ αστείο Παπάς. Μας έχουν υποστεί επίθεση από τους Τούρκους!" (_Yeah, very funny Papas. We have been attacked by the Turks!_)

"Τουρκικά στρατεύματα επιτέθηκαν τους άνδρες σας? Από το πώς? Αυτή η περιοχή προστατεύεται προσεκτικά!" (_Turkish troops attacked your men? By how? This area is protected carefully!_)

"What are they talking about?" – Dora-the-Kid posed. Alberto Di Esato said that this area was protected carefully, but didn't know somehow the Turks could pass. Kid was surprised…

"What? Carefully protected?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Arnold, do you focus on something?" – Kid asked Arnold. Arnold remembered, and also surprised about it: "I don't understand Kid. If it was truly protected, why the Turks broke it successful?" Kid and Arnold focused on this story that someone had become a Turkish agent in the war. Kid suddenly reminded…

"Someone from future!"

"You think so?" – Arnold demanded – "I don't know but…"

"Arnold, just listen to me. When you were going into the time's wave, did you see anything?"

"Well… I remember I'd seen a huge light approaching to us. Huge light, remember?"

"Huge?" – Kid was shocked – "Who?"

"I didn't know, but it would not stop. It crashed on the time machine, and we lost in here."

Listening all, Dora-the-Kid began suspicious more. He felt something weird inside. Then, he made a decision.

"You, Arnold!"

"Okay?"

"I think it's time!"

Meanwhile, the Greek troops moved out from the ruining town. Alberto also felt surprised after he saw entire the attack.

"È strano. I turchi di in qualche modo avevano conosciuto tutto. Ma da chi?" (_That's strange. The Turks by somehow had known everything. But by whom?_)

Alberto only spoke Italian to open his suspicion about the Turks. But Dora-the-Kid, who also spoke fluent Italian, said: "Non chiedo molto, Alberto Di Esato. Vado a cercarla." (_Do not ask much, Alberto Di Esato. I'm going to seek it._) They kept speaking Italian about these plans, and finally Kid said thank you. Arnold posed Kid.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Italian. But you will see: we are going to find the truth. Nobody can escape from the justice."

"I see. But how to know?"

"We will see."

They left, into the dark. Helga Geraldine Pataki felt jealous because Arnold only spent more time with the agent of the Time Patrol Police. Helga asked in Hungarian, to make Arnold attention (Helga was ethnic Hungarian, due to her family name).

"Mit csinálsz, Arnold? Nem akar velünk, különösen nekem több időt?" (_What are you doing Arnold? You don't want to spend more time with us, especially me?_)

"Helga?" – Arnold was surprised – "What are language you are speaking?"

"Hungarian, football head! Why did you spend a lot of times with Kid?"

"Oh, I forgot you're ethnic Hungarian, like Phoebe is a Japanese descent."

"Yeah yeah yeah." – Helga then could not say anymore. They just kept walking in the grass on a cold night. They had to find a way back home, but also for searching a crime, despite it wasn't its business.

#####

_At midnight…_

Somewhere in the Balkan…

Dora-the-Kid trained his samurai blood inside his heart. He took his katana…

"時間… マスターは、任意の提案はありますか。ください…" (_The time… Master, do you have any suggestion? Please…_)

Suddenly, Kid faced a sudden pain. He felt down, with some pain in his heart. Phoebe found out and ran to him, spoke Japanese:

"ドラ·ザ·キッドさん!" (_Dora-the-Kid-san!_)

"フィービーちゃん ！あなたここで何してるの？" (_Phoebe-chan! What are you doing here?_)

"私は日本語を話すするいないと思った。" (_I thought you didn't speak Japanese._)

"日本では、フィービーだった。私は何か、何かを見た。" (_I was in Japan, Phoebe. I saw something, something._)

"Are you sure?"

"A thing I called… the crime…"

#####

About the Turks, after seeing more trouble, that agent said to his troops:

"Tarafından size hepsini sürmek gerekir! Şimdi!" (By anyway you must drive them all! Now!)

The Turks prepared. At the moment, he demanded: "You, the smartest, you have to fix! I want you to disguite as a noble girl in Vranje, Serbia." She obeyed the order, and left out. The trouble thing had come…

* * *

#####

_Next day…_

They woke up. Phoebe had told all the story at night, but they weren't sure. They came to ask Dora-the-Kid. The first one was Helga.

"What did happen to you last night?"

"I saw something, Helga."

"I see. But what story?"

"Here."

When Kid told, the battle between the Greeks and the Turks began…


	8. Chapter 8

_**P.S.:**_

**=Colonel Dimitrios Matthaiopoulos is a real person.**

* * *

"Σκοτώσουν τους Τούρκους! ΣΚΟΤΏΣΕΙ!" (_Kill the Turks! KILL!_) – it was the beginning of the attack. The Greeks tried to attack a Turkish camp near the village. Papas Thessaloniki said to Alberto: "Δείτε ότι, Αλμπέρτο. Θα τους νικήσουμε!" (_See that, Alberto. We will defeat them!_) The Italian guy then came back to Arnold's gang.

"Kids? Are you there?"

"Yes, we are." – Gerald answered.

"Mr. Alberto, what is happening?" – Phoebe asked when hugging Gerald for a moment.

"Phoebe, I would think you love him. Very funny and I don't hate or like it. Turns back to the main, the Greeks had launched the attack over the Turks."

"The battle has begun." – Arnold said – "Mr. Thessaloniki commands his troops right?"

"No. He is cavalry commander. Colonel Matthaiopoulos is in charge."

"What?" – Dora-the-Kid looked on, and found him. It was Dimitrios Matthaiopoulos in here. Dora-the-Kid looked closer and realized…

"The battle of Sorovich!"

"What?" – Helga watched close, and answered – "Oh please, he is just a normal…"

"Don't say that, Helga. Dimitrios Matthaiopoulos was a commander during the First Balkan War, and lost this battle. Today the Greeks still blame to Bulgaria, Serbia and Montenegro for this mistake." – Kid replied.

"But why?" – Rhonda asked – "I still don't believe…"

"In the Balkans, Greece and Montenegro were the weakests before the war. A French military mission had been sent to Greece to reorganize the army, and a same one from Britain was sent to rebuild the navy."

"You are good." – Sheena didn't underestimate him.

"Sheena, I have checked your resumes. You truly have an aversion to violence."

"That's why she can't hold on a katana." – Helga criticized Sheena. Sheena bowed her up, felt shame. Phoebe came to help her: "Don't feel so bad, Sheena."

About Kid, he continued to watch the battlefield. The Turks seemed like losing more advantages. The Greeks under Matthaiopoulos was close to victory.

"Αυτό είναι το όνειρό μου στη ζωή μου τρύπα." (_This is my dream in my hole life._)

But in some reason, Kid wanted to see farther. After watching the battlefield, he felt misunderstand: "Wait… I thought the Greek troops…" and watched further. Then he was shocked: the girl before, who still wore like a Harem, had sent all the message to the Ottoman Vardar Army. He recognized all…

"So that's why the Turks had changed the battle."

"Excuse me, what happen?" – Eugene demanded, making Kid surprise – "Did you know something?"

"Eugene… Eugene Horowitz, I think I realized the Greeks' lost in the battle of Sorovich."

"Huh?" – Eugene tried to convince Alberto, but Kid stopped – "You can't, Eugene. When I still learnt in the school, the Turks had won. I'm sorry!" Eugene didn't want to believe, but when he kept watching, he found that the Turk reinforcement had come, and drove the Greeks. Dimitrios became mad…

"Αδύνατο! Από το πώς? ΑΠΌ ΤΟ ΠΏΣ?" (_Impossible! By how? BY HOW?_)

Having not many artillery, the Greeks suffered heavy losses. Dimitrios the ordered: "Στροφή για την άμυνα! ΑΝΆΨΕΙ!" (_Turn to defence! TURN ON!_) But nothing could change it now. The battle was turning good for the Turks. Ali Bey, its commander again, yelled:

"Zafer için gidiyoruz! **Onları öldürüyorlar!**" (_We are going to victory! __**Slaughter them!**_)

Alberto Di Esato suggested that they should retreat. At first, Dimitrios didn't accept, but then when the Greeks was truly turbid, he accepted: "ΆΔΕΙΑ! Χάσαμε!" (_LEAVE! We have lost!_) The Greeks then retreated out from the battle.

"Kid, you do nothing?" – Arnold suspected.

"Arnold, I have something to say… it was the battle of Sorovich…" – Kid said.

"And the Greeks had lost?" – Arnold understood – "I see."

"1912…"

They began to retreat…

#####

Later, after the retreat, Colonel Anatolis arrived.

"Μισώ αυτό!" (_I hate this!_)

"What did he say?" – Harold asked. Alberto said to the gang that Anatolis didn't like suffering that. Arnold understood the feeling: "I'm sorry for that defeat."

"This is not your fault, Arnold." – Alberto was sympathetic. But about Dora-the-Kid, he saw something not fine was right: "I understand the defeat, but… something isn't right about that. If the Greeks were faster, they might win." Arnold and Helga suddenly focused on…

"What did you mean?"

"I meant despite it was history, but someone had meddled to this."

Arnold and Helga lost a moment to understand. Then, Arnold said: "So you meant somebody had helped the Turks, like the same?" Kid agreed. He said to other ones: "From now, we will stay with the Greeks. But I think I need to volunteer someone to Vranje." All of them looked…

"What?"

Kid at first looked on Sheena and Eugene, but he didn't approve because Sheena had an aversion to violence. Looking on Helga and Arnold, but he didn't because Helga might destroy everything. Watching to Harold, Rhonda and Patricia, but he didn't. And finally…

"Gerald, Phoebe, come here!"

"They have been chosen for something?" – Helga asked. Arnold turned focusing: "Helga Pataki, you didn't hear that they will go to Vranje?" Helga posed: "But where was Vranje?" Arnold also didn't know.

Back to Kid, Gerald and Phoebe, he gave a little speech: "You guys should know. I know it was belong to history, and we couldn't allow to change, but I do believe something isn't right. You have to go to Vranje and find out the truth." Gerald didn't understand the real goal, so he said: "Why did you want us to go to Vranje?" Kid smiled: "You'll understand." Phoebe and Gerald then hold the hand, and demanded: "If we dead… will you spend money?" Kid shook his head: "I can't warrant for your lifes, Gerald and Pheebs."

#####

_At night…_

Cavalry Colonel Anatolis Demetrios, the Italian journalist Alberto Di Esato and Major General Papas Thessaloniki came to meet them all. Dora-the-Kid asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you preparing to leave?" – Alberto asked.

"No. I'm making a plan: send agents to Serbia."

"Serbia?"

"Exactly. Now, let's speak in Italian, shall we?"

"Va bene. Sei sicuro? Si hanno volontariamente qualcuno?" (_Okay. Are you sure? Have you volunteered someone?_) – Alberto began in Italian like Kid's wish.

"Ho. Gerald e Phoebe." (_I have. Gerald and Phoebe._)

"Si può garantire per la sua morte?" (Can you ensure for its lifes?)

"No, non posso. Ho bisogno di rimanere e addestrarli a combattere contro i turchi. Può sostituirmi?" (_No, I can't. I need to stay and train them to fight against the Turks. Can you replace me?_)

"Fammi controllare… Va bene, lo farò." (_Let me check… Alright, I will._) – Alberto felt hard to choose, so he understood his works. Gerald and Phoebe didn't understand Italian, but then Kid told:

"Alright. Gerald, Phoebe! Come on."

They arrived out. Gerald now wore like a gentleman, while Phoebe looked pretty. Kid nodded: "Good job." He noticed to Alberto, the Italian one: "Gerald, Phoebe, remember I can't ensure for your lifes. Alberto will follow to protect you."

#####

Arnold and Helga sat down under a tree. Arnold asked:

"Hey Helga, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Do you feel wanna help?"

"Of course not, football head. But now…"

"We want to go home. We just need to get out from this conflict. But by some reason, we were finally trapped to the past. Now…"

"We are making a journey."

Helga seemed like understanding Arnold. Arnold also felt something different to Helga. He came close…

"Do you want to go on and see something?"

"Sure."

Now, at night, Arnold and Helga watched the sky, and dreamed to future. And in an action, Helga held the hand of… Arnold…

"Helga?" – Arnold looked to.

"Yes?"

"You are holding my hand… it's nice."

"Thanks, Arnold. I think you are the only one who can understand me."

#####

Gerald and Phoebe had spent a lot of time speaking with Dora-the-Kid and Alberto Di Esato. They were now going to end…

"I see, Dora-the-Kid." – Gerald said.

"You see the mission. Cannot escape, only accept. The peace is waiting us." – Kid said – "Because the time of the Great War was coimng close, so you must fast. Losing time meant enemy's advantage."

"I see, yes. Thank you." – Gerald and Phoebe thanked. Alberto asked for going to Serbia cross the border of Ottoman Empire at that time. Kid demanded Alberto to speak Turkish, because they would go cross the Turks' territory. Alberto said: "Do not worry, Kid. I can handle it." The carthorse prepared to leave…

"Εντάξει όλοι! Μη χάνετε χρόνο! Πάμε!" (_Okay everybody! Do not waste time! Let's go!_)

The carthorse had left…


	9. Chapter 9

When the carthorse was going on its road, Dora-the-Kid returned back. Lila asked: "Kid, why did you choose Gerald and Phoebe?" Kid did not notice much, so he answered: "Might be I need some better ones. They made me impressive." Arnold and Helga returned back, and said: "Where's Gerald and Phoebe?" Kid explained that they were gone to Ottoman's territories, to seek the truth and protect history's rights. Helga was amazed, but Kid had calmed her down…

"Do not worry. Mr. Alberto has been sent to follow them."

Then, realizing the nightfall in here, Kid looked to the sky. The weather started turning cold, so they had to go to bed early. But before went to bed, Kid whispered:

"You kids, remember tomorrow we will have a hard training. Prepare yourselves."

"What?" – Rhonda questioned – "Tomorrow will be training?"

"Yes, yes it will." – Kid answered – "And don't be lazy." After all, Dora-the-Kid went to sleep for sure…

* * *

#####

_Next day…_

Skopje, Sanjak of Skopje, Ottoman Empire

In Skopje, the carthorse stopped. Alberto, Gerald and Phoebe jumped out from the carthorse and took a look…

"Wow… it's Skopje…" – Alberto was surprised.

"The capital of the Sanjak." – Phoebe told.

"You are smart, Phoebe. How did you know it is…" – Gerald questioned, but Pheebs answered: "It's from Turkish Administrative division at that time: sanjak meant province." Gerald had been admirable about it: "Okay I give up." Alberto understood that it was not a joke, so they prepared itself. Then, a Turkish Corporal arrived, like they knew someone would come…

"Sen Alberto Di Esato, bir İtalyan gazeteci, değil mi?" (_You're Alberto Di Esato, an Italian journalist, don't you?_)

"Seni görmek ne güzel. Adınız ne?" (_It's nice to see you. What's your name?_)

"Ben Onbaşı Hüseyin. İşte karşınızda. Amir Paşa seni bekliyor." (_I am Corporal Hussain. Please welcome. Amir Pasha is waiting you._)

"Teşekkür ederim, çok teşekkür ederim. Hemen geleceğiz." (_Thank you, thank you so much. We will come immediately._)

Gerald and Phoebe didn't speak Turkish, so they didn't understand. Even so, Mr. Alberto looked behind, and smiled: "Go on, kids. They have allowed to go." Gerald and Phoebe got in…

#####

Meanwhile, in the morning, the Greeks came to relax. Kid took the katana, while the others also woke up and moved out from the tent. Arnold became the first one…

"Dora-the-Kid, what will you teach us?"

"Here. Have you watched _First Squad: The Moment of Truth_?"

"Russo-Japanese film about World War II? But why?"

"I had scenes about martial arts, both Japanese and Russian."

"So…"

"If they can fight, so why did you scare? Prove it!"

Both of them were amazed that he also watched anime film. Even so, Kid hadn't too surprise and said: "What are you standing for? Go!" No more talking, speaking or playing, they started…

First, they learned how to control the sword, but they'd failed a lot…

Then, they continued how to keep balance, but someone had wiped out…

Next, the gang learned how to jump, move in silent, but they always made noise…

Later, they learned to smash stone by head, but they were too afraid to do that…

Finally…

Oh man, this was a bad day for all of the gang. Dora-the-Kid trained them and was looking close to the glasses. He believed he had seen this glasses in somewhere, but he wasn't sure. Even so, he must continue training them if they didn't want to face the Harems again.

#####

Skopje, Sanjak of Skopje, Ottoman Empire

In the Sanjak, Amir Pasha arrived. He spoke Turkish (mostly) with Alberto. Gerald and Phoebe stayed with Alberto, wore like an early XX century gentleman and lady. Amir was impressive about them.

"You look beautiful, my lady."

"You know how to speak English?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm _an_ Turkish officer, and I do know how to represeny _mine_ guest."

"It seems like you have some trouble with English grammar." – Gerald said – "Are you sure you are okay?"

"No no no no no. I'm too Turkish man, so I can't speak English good like you are. Can you speak Turkish?"

"No, Amir Pasha. But I wish I could cooperate with you."

"Alright."

Amir Pasha said goodbye to them. Then, he yelled: "Bu şehirde her asker onlarla güzel bir şey olmalı." (_Every troops in this city must be nice with them._) They stayed in Skopje, but for only a night, then they must return to job: go to Vranje, Serbia.

#####

_At night…_

After hard day practice, the gang hadn't had much success. Dora-the-Kid then said:

"You train like effeminates!"

"But Kid…"

"Oh please."

Arnold could not answer much, so he returned to his own. Helga understood, so she came to Arnold's tent…

"Arnold, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Helga. Without Phoebe and Gerald, I feel more difficult."

"Both Gerald and Pheebs are our friends, right?"

"Thanks, Helga."

"You know, I think I must be nice with you now. I've bullied you so much, right?"

"You're now turning nice to me."

"I know, I know."

Helga and Arnold suddenly sat down, again. They had attracted themselves together…


	10. Chapter 10

A romantic moment rose between Arnold and Helga. But with Arnold, it was the second time. About Helga, she also couldn't hold herself on Arnold. But this moment finally ended up when Kid arrived to them.

"Have you been speaking about romantic?"

"No." – Helga said – "I don't have much feeling to the football head."

"What are you talking about, Kid?" – Arnold also avoided. Then, they ran far, and did not tell a word. Kid felt strange, but he also forgot it: "Nahh…"

#####

After leaving Skopje, Alberto, Gerald and Phoebe continued the travel to Vranje, Serbia.

"I don't know, Phoebe. Can we be safe?" – Gerald wasn't sure.

"Me neither, Gerald. I'm feeling… scared…" – Phoebe worried. But Alberto said: "Don't worry, kids. We are going to Vranje as soon as I can." They kept sitting down in the carthorse. But suddenly, behind them, a mysterious sniper aimed to the carthorse…

"Ölmek zorunda. Allahu Ekber!" (_You must die. Allahu Akbar!_)

He shot the gun. But no one was killed. Alberto realised something is threatening them, so he shot back. Gerald and Phoebe after hearing it all had hidden themselves.

"Careful, Phoebe!"

"I see, I see, Gerald! Mr. Alberto, who was that?"

"I'm not sure, kid! But careful!" – Alberto shouted as he firing back against the sniper. But that sniper always changed his place, especially it was a dark night for both all. That sniper continued…

"Benim kurşun ye aptallar!" (_Eat my bullet, fools!_)

He fired. But again, they had escaped. Alberto rode the cart out from the hunting of that Turkish sniper, and finally they had escaped. That sniper decided to put the gun away.

"Lanet olsun, onlar gitti. Şunu bilmen lazım." (_Damn, they have gone. I should know this._)

#####

In Greek camp, the gang, under Kid's protection, had stayed alive in Greek camp. Major General Papas Thessaloniki and Colonel Anatolis Demetrios looked in the map, and focused on the map.

"Δεν μπορούμε να επιτεθεί τώρα οι Τούρκοι. Οι Τούρκοι υπερασπίζονται γραβάτα. Ήξεραν ότι οι Βούλγαροι και Σέρβοι προχωρούν σε εδάφη της Οθωμανικής." (_We can't attack the Turks now. The Turks are defending tie. They knew Bulgarians and Serbs are advancing to Ottoman's territories._)

"Έτσι τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε τώρα; Βούλγαρους, Σέρβους και τους Μαυροβούνιους και ξεχνιούνται μας." (_So what can we do now? The Bulgarians, Serbs and Montenegrins are forgetting us._)

"Που πρέπει να υποστούμε σε αυτό; Με κανέναν τρόπο! Πρέπει να ξέρουν ότι εμείς που τη χρειάζονται βοήθεια γαλλικό και βρετανικό στρατό και το ναυτικό. Πρέπει να ξέρουν ότι αγωνιζόμαστε επίσης στη θάλασσα κατά την τουρκική ενίσχυση." (_We have to suffer it? No way! They must know we are needing French and British help in both Army and Navy. They should know we are also fighting in the sea against Turkish reinforcement._)

"Ακριβώς. Αλλά έχουμε πολλά προβλήματα με σλαβική συμμάχους μας." (_Exactly. But we are having a lot of trouble with our Slavic allies._)

"Δεκάρα. Το κακό είναι η Ρωσία δεν εμπλακεί στον πόλεμο. Δεν θέλουν Γερμανία, η Ιταλία, η Γαλλία, η Βρετανία και η Αυστροουγγαρία θυμωμένος." (_Damn. The bad thing is Russia didn't join the war. They don't want Germany, Italy, France, Britain and Austria-Hungary angry._)

"Ίσως. Μετά την ταπεινωτική ήττα πάνω από την Ιαπωνία, το 1905, ο τσάρος Νικόλαος ο Β΄ είναι φοβούνται ότι θα χάσουν πάλι." (_Maybe. After the humiliating defeat over Japan in 1905, Tsar Nicholas II is afraid they would lose again._)

"Ιαπωνική αυτοκρατορία. Αλλά η Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία είναι πλέον στην χρυσή εποχή. Να απορρίπτονται από την χριστιανική εθνικιστές." (_Japanese Empire. But the Ottoman Empire is no longer in the golden time. They are being declined by the Christian nationalists._)

"Πρέπει να υπερασπιστούμε την Ορθόδοξη πίστη μας, με σλαβική συμμάχους μας, ακόμη και δεν μπορούν να βοηθήσουν πολύ για ' μας, αλλά πρέπει να αγωνιστούμε." (_We must defend our Orthodox faith, with our Slavic allies, even they cannot help much for us, but we must fight._)

"Haizz…"

About the gang, Dora-the-Kid looked to them. He watched the sky, and realized the stars were changing its place. He knew something: when a star fall down meant the time with the Greeks was over. He called Arnold.

"Arnold!"

"Kid… why do you call us?"

"Yes. You, call everyone prepare to go, now. The time with the Greeks is over."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Arnie, but we can't allow to stay any longer. Few days later we will go."

"It's so soon…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Arnold understood, and called other. But only Rhonda woke up.

"What's that, Arnold?"

"Rhonda, only you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"We have to go. Tomorrow we will leave."

"What?"

"Kid said that."

"But what about Gerald and Phoebe?"

"Kid didn't say about them."

"Oh no. We don't want to leave so early."

"But I do think Dora-the-Kid had made some plan."

Rhonda and Arnold spoke for a moment, then later they came out, and asked Kid about Gerald and Phoebe safety. Kid smiled, and told that Gerald and Phoebe would be okay. They didn't know why Kid was too confident, but the time couldn't support them, so they must go. Rhonda called the other ones, and began leaving here. About Kid, he only smiled the last, as the gang prepared, secretly.

"The time has come…"

And the time had come…


	11. Chapter 11

Then, all of the gang took their badges and got ready to go…

* * *

_Next day…_

"What? Where will you go?" – Alexandros Christos came to ask. He was not useful much due to Alberto Di Esato's influence. Even so, Dora-the-Kid also understood his feelings: "I see, Alexandros. I've not used you much." Right then, Alexandros smiled: "It's okay. I also had much job with Colonel Anatolis." Then, after all, Dora-the-Kid began asking Alexandros: "How about this? I want a horse, for both 14 people."

"WHAT?" – Alexandros was shocked. He didn't stop surprising that a horse for 14 people. He said: "You're insane." But then, Dora-the-Kid explained: "We need only a horse to take care the fourteen's stuffs." Right then, Alexandros understood: "Oh… you made me shocked for a while. Nice prank." They both laughed. But then, Rhonda and Helga heard it all…

"A horse? Why didn't you borrow 14?" – Rhonda asked.

"Yeah? We have 13 people, and added you is 14." – Helga said – "So you should have 14 horses."

"Enough! Don't you realize we are at past?" – Kid answered – "Anatolis is a cavalry Colonel, and he needs horses! Who want to stuck, then tell him borrow more!" Kid took his air cannon to his hand, and yelled: "Does anybody prepare to go?" Then, Arnold arrived, and helped calm…

"Dora-the-Kid, we know, okay? We don't want to be angry or disturbing the others."

"That's my favorite answer, Arnold." – Dora-the-Kid smiled. But then, Harold made a question: "Hey, if we go, then what will happen to Gerald and Phoebe? They don't know it!" But Kid laughed big: "Hahahahaha…"

"Why did you laugh?" – Helga questioned.

"You think I don't know? I had secretly tied a little magnet on their carthorse. Besides, we will go in the same road where they'd gone. Then, when they came back, offically one-two day later, I'll launch my magnet, took the carthorse back to the place where we're staying. Clever, right?" – Dora-the-Kid presented his plan. Right then, Arnold asked again: "Can you speak again?"

"Alright. I tied a magnet in Alberto, Gerald and Phoebe's carthorse, and when they go back, I'll make a signal." – Dora-the-Kid explained this time shortly. So Arnold guessed: "You will do that? But where?" Kid said: "In a hill, near the Turks' camp." Immediately, Sid denied: "This is crazy! The Turks will kill us!" The others also shared a same feelings with Sid. But Kid then said: "I'll not leave all the Greeks. Anatolis and Papas will attack that Turkish base camp, with the Serbian helps. Do not worry about it." Then, Rhonda said: "Maybe you make this play?"

"Well… mostly." – Kid smiled. But then, he ordered: "Alright gang, it's time. Harold, let's go!" Harold recognized, and said: "I'm coming! Let me have a Judaism moment." Then, he prayed like a Jewish (he's a Jew) person, in front of Alexandros. Alexandros then said: "Wow wow wow… you're a Jew?"

"Yes, yes I am." – Harold said – "I'm a Jewish American." Right then, Alexandros took a moment: "You're American? Hey, I've a family in Miami. But I couldn't join the U.S. military because they called me _weak_. So I came back to my homeland, to Athens, and joined the Greek military. I didn't invole to the 1909 coup é'tat in Greece. But I hope the time in Greece will help the Americans think again, about me." All of them after hearing the story of Alexandros also felt pain for him…

" Alexandros…" – Sheena cried.

"Poor him." – Rhonda also felt the same.

"I see, Alexandros." – Eugene shared the same – "I'm sorry, Alexandros. I should respect you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, kids. I will say goodbye to you." – Alexandros said – "Be careful." Finally, all of Arnold's gang ready to go out from the Greeks and following the road where the carthorse had gone. Kid looked to the bright sky: "Let's go!" They had gone…

#####

Vranje, Serbia

After the attack, Gerald, Phoebe and Alberto finally got out and reached to the city of Vranje, Serbia. He represented:

"Welcome to Vranje."

"Vranje?" – Phoebe looked to the small city. She started loving it: "Oh, what a beautiful city. Gerald, we are in Kingdom of Serbia."

"Serbia? We are in Serbia?" – Gerald was amazed. This little city had over 110.000 population in here. The Italian journalist was proud to speak: "Did you see that? Welcome to Serbia. But do you speak Serbian?" They shook its heads, and then demanded Alberto to speak. But Alberto also said…

"No. Gerald, Phoebe, I cannot speak Serbian. Aww…"

"But I can!" – suddenly, someone opened. Then, they saw a fat, big guy, but short, came to them: "Are you seeking for someone who can speak Serbian?"

"Who are you?" – Gerald asked. Then, he showed himself: "My name is Putinov, Vladimir Valentinovich." Phoebe then surprised: "Vladimir Putin?" but he later rejected: "Not Putin, but it's Putinov! Vladimir Putinov!" Alberto didn't understand why Gerald and Phoebe were standing: "Kids, why did you look…" But then, when he touched all, they returned to normal…

"You know, Gerald, I thought he was Russian President in our time, but that wasn't. He is Putinov." – Phoebe shared to Gerald.

"Yeah. My dad sometimes watches TV and knows him." – Gerald said. Meanwhile, Alberto and Vladimir didn't know what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about? What is TV?" – Vladimir posed.

"Oops… I'm just talking for fun. There is nothing called _TV_, sirs." – Gerald and Phoebe answered. Then, Alberto began talking with Vladimir.

"Are you a Russian?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm an Italian journalist from Genoa News, Genoa. Name: Alberto Di Esato."

"Ahh… You are a journalist? I'm a Russian reporter working on Daily of Crimea. You live in Genoa, and I live in Sevastopol."

"Haha… counterpart! I can speak German, Bulgarian, Greek, English and Turkish. I can't speak Serbian. How about you?"

"Me? I speak Bulgarian, Serbian, Greek, Turkish, English, German and French. You are in luck."

While Alberto and Vladimir were talking, Gerald and Phoebe watched everything in Vranje. Gerald said: "Pheebs, do you want to have some tea?" Phoebe blushed, said yes, and finally, both two came to a small bar.

"Invite you, my lady." – Gerald opened his mouth.

"Thanks, Geraldo. You don't need to do that." – Phoebe, who was wearing an European dress, came inside. Both of men looking on Phoebe and slapped…

"Шта лепа девојка!" (_What a beautiful girl!_)

"Она је племенита девојка!" (_She is a noble girl!_)

"Лепо. Сви поздравите краља Карађорђе!" (_Nice. All hail King Karađorđe!_)

Phoebe was fallen into the eyes of every men in here. But especially two Serbian officers had noticed…

"Wow…"

"Хот Цхицк, наочаре, али као племкиња…" (_Hot chick, glasses, but like a noblewoman…_)

"Требало би да је упознам." (_We should meet her._)

Two officers: one had green eyes, tall, and thin, blue hair and a bad face; one had blue eyes, tall but like a gentleman from Germany. They were Janko and Pavlov. They went to Phoebe.

"Здраво, девојка." (_Hello, girl._)

"Хот Цхицк!" (_Hot chick!_)

"Hey… who are you?" – Phoebe didn't understand. Then, they raised hands…

"Ти си моја." (_You're mine!_)

"Pheebs… they are…" – Gerald warned – "WATCH OUT, PHEEBS!" But it was too late. Those Serbs captured Phoebe, and… became madness to raping.

"AAHHH! YOU FOOLS! LET ME OUT!"

"What is she talking about?" – The first one, Janko kept her tie. Pavlov began sexual theme. Gerald tried to stop them, but his body was no match to two officers. He had been beaten. In danger, he screamed:

"MR. ALBERTO! MR. VLADIMIR!"

In outside, Alberto and Vladimir kept talking. But when the scream voice flew to ears, they stopped…

"What? Gerald, Phoebe?" – Alberto worried. Then, Vladimir saw the bar is being noisy, opened in. They saw two crazy Serbian officers were raping Phoebe. Vladimir shouted:

"**ХЕЈ! Оставите је на миру!**" (_**HEY! Leave her alone!**_)

"Хеј хеј хеј… не покушавајте да нас малтретирају!" (_Hey hey hey… don't try to bully us!_) – Pavlov repeated. Then, Alberto ran, attacked Pavlov by punch him.

"And this is the reward!"

"How dare you?" – Janko replied by beating Alberto. Vladimir supported Alberto by smash his head. The bar became a fierce fighting. Everyone got beaten must stay inside until the end of the fight. But…

#####

Outside of the city's gate, a girl, brunette haired, wearing black glasses, wore like a Romanian lady, under the order of mystery Emir, came to the small city.

"You know your mission, girl."

"You know they are in Vranje?"

"Exactly. Remember, bookworm girl, eliminate two Serbian officers, and if you can, kill the disturbers."

"Yes, Pasha."

She finally walked into the city of Vranje…

#####

Inside the bar, a fierce fighting was happening. Both of men fought because Phoebe. Then, the police Chief in Vranje must appear to stop the fighting…

"У РЕДУ! **СТОП!**" (_ALRIGHT! __**STOP!**_)

No one listening. He the fired into the roof: "Blam!" All turned quiet. Then, he looked…

"Ко је почео борбе?" (_Who started the fighting?_)

"Тај момак!" (_That guy!_) – Janko pointed to Alberto. Because Alberto could not speak Serbian, Vladimir must help him: "То није истина. Почела Ти официри." (_This isn't true. Those officers started._) They quarrelled for a moment. Then, Vladimir told: "Силовали су ту девојку, за сексуално!" (_They raped that girl, for sexual!_) These officers rejected: "Он ме је тукао, онда тај момак напао превише." (_He beat me, then that guy attacked too._) No one shared. The Chief became angry until…

"I can handle it!"

Gerald focused to outside…

"Hey… who're you?"

"Speak later. I want them to make a duel." – she said. Because not many of them could say English, so Vladimir must translate. Then all of them was amazed: "ДУЕЛ?" (_DUEL?_) The Chief then agreed…

"Ако она каже двобој, ја ћу рачунати на њега. Ти, и ви, борите први!" (_If she says a duel, I'll count on it. You, and you, fight first!_)

The Chief showed Alberto and Pavlov. Realizing that they must fight, they tried to reject, but it was no use. The Chief even answered:

"Зато што сте и ви борили за ту жену, морате се борити до једног од тебе мртвог, за њену част." (_Because you and you fought for that woman, you must fight till one of you dead, for her honor._)

"Uh oh…" – Alberto felt not good. But with the brunette girl, she replied to her Pasha, allow with the mobile phone:

"I've done my first job, Pasha."

"Good. Do not forget we come from the future, so you must hide everything belong to XXI Century. I want to change the war. Long live the Ottoman Empire! Allah!"

"Obey, my Pasha."

The duel was coming…


	12. Chapter 12

Gerald, Phoebe, Vladimir, Janko and others prepared to look on the duel between Alberto and Pavlov. An Italian and a Serb war…

"Ti ammazzo, Pavlov." (_I'll kill you, Pavlov!_)

"Покажите ми, Италиан!" (_Show me, Italian!_)

No one could understand what they were thinking, except that the police Chief gave them two swords. He said, as pointing Phoebe:

"Ево. Један од њих мора да добије ову битку. Битка за девојчице част је сада отворена! Припремите се!" (_Here. One of them must win this battle. The battle for the girl's honor is now opened! Prepare yourselves!_)

Vladimir translated to Alberto. Alberto understood, then both of them must go far for 10 meters. They showed their swords, rose in front of its faces, and finally turned around…

"Serba! Non ti vivo!" (_Serb! I won't let you alive!_)

"Ви суочава смрт, италијански. Ја сам познат Дуелист у Србији!" (_You faced death, Italian. I'm a famous duelist in Serbia!_)

They came to fight. Their moves were very elite, flexible, fast and dangerous. The fencing was very hard…

"I guess Alberto will have an uneasy fight against that officer." – Gerald confirmed.

"Geraldo, one must die. So we should sit here, don't touch anything. We're in the past, understand?" – Phoebe replied nicely.

"Thank you. Pheebs, I love it." – Gerald smiled quickly. Meanwhile, the fencing between Alberto and Pavlov was very difficult. No one wanted to back.

"Ti ammazzo, serbo!" (_I'll kill you, Serbian!_)

"Ја не разумем шта си хтео, али нећете бити жив више није било." (_I don't understand what did you want, but you will not be alive any longer._)

They continued to fight against each other. Alberto jumped fast, while Pavlov replied by drove himself to the right. They didn't seem like want to stop the fierce fighting. Suddenly, Alberto vibrated right foot. The European's martial arts style was happening in Vranje…

"Wow…"

"I can't believe it!" – Phoebe confirmed.

"I would like to do this if I were them." – Gerald said.

But the battle suddenly came to sudden death. Right then, the Chief looked to both two. A fierce fighting, but not much result. The Chief then yelled:

"Добро! Зато што нико не побеђује, па претпостављам да мора дуел од пиштоља! Припремите своје пиштоље!" (_Alright! Because no one wins, so I guess you must duel by gun! Prepare your pistols!_)

The fencing was no use, so he decided to death by guns. The Chief threw them two pistols, and ordered them to shoot.

"БРЖЕ!" (_FASTER!_)

Finally, they must prepare themselves. They came three steps far, prepared. Gerald was amazed…

"Shoot to death?"

"Geraldo, it's one shot to finish one life." – Phoebe told.

"I know, kids. But after only 5 minutes, the Chief felt boring? That's lame." – Vladimir spoke – "And I know what's happening to."

"Mr. Putinov, who will die?" – Gerald asked. Right then, Vladimir turned worry…

"I do not know, kid."

Then, both two guys took its pistols, walked further and finally they turned back…

"Morire, serbo!" (_Die, Serbian!_)

"Једите мој метак, копиле!" (_Eat my bullet, bastard!_)

They fired. And all of them looked to both…

"Ко је мртав?" (_Who's dead?_)

"Шта се дешава? Ко ће умрети?" (_What's happening? Who will die?_)

And suddenly, they looked at Pavolov. Something very… red was flowing… Pavlov Pavlović, it was the name of Serbian officer, was killed…

"Немогуће!" (_Impossible!_) – Janko was shocked.

"Mr. Alberto won!" – Phoebe cheered – "Thank you, Mr. Alberto!"

"He has killed that officer." – Vladimir said – "I can't believe it." Then, both looked Pavlov fell easily. Finally, the Chief declared:

"Овај момак је победио! Честитамо!" (_This guy won! Congratulations!_)

Right then, Alberto threw the pistol down, and he did not say anything. He told to the gang: "Let's go, we should not waste time in here." They understood that, so they decided to go. But about the mystery girl, she said:

"Chief, can I take something from his body?"

"Шта?" (_What?_) – the Chief did not speak English, so he must send a translator. The translator said that she want something from Pavlov's body. He questioned her goal, and she said she wanted to give this [the details] to King Karađorđević who was staying in Vranje to command his troops against the Turks. She pointed the details…

"Детаљи. Ок. Желите да дају Краљ Петар И у праву? Ја ћу прихватити. Иди, девојчицу." (_The details. Okay. Want to give King Peter I right? I'll accept. Go, little girl._)

He accepted. She took it and said thank you. The Chief also left away. But he did not know that she was a spy. That girl took her phone taking some pictures to the Pasha.

"Here, Pasha."

"Good… Finally… I will change history. No one can realize it because it's future technology. Hahahahaha…"

#####

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid and his other members ran far. They finally found one place to relax. A hill…

"Finally… let's get relax in here."

"Ahh… We have a chance from now." – Helga grunted in satisfaction. Arnold said: "You always like that?" Helga shook her head: "Nothing to ask, football head." They decided to build a camp in here, but by some kind of reason, Eugene and Stinky found a village…

"Wait… guys! GUYS!"

"What?" – Lila ran away to them – "What happened?" Eugene and Stinky showed a village…

"Lila, we have found a village!" – Stinky said.

"Yeah. Tell others! Tell them!" – Eugene was too happy that he ordering to Lila. The nice farming girl ran to others. Rhonda was surprised…

"Lila, why did you run?"

"Eugene and Stinky saw a village!"

"WHAT?" – Dora-the-Kid opened his eyes and looked further. And he saw it. All the gang…

"We have found a village…"

Later, Kid yelled: "TURN TO THE VILLAGE! LET'S REST IN THERE!" They then stopped and ran to the village. But something was wating for them…


	13. Chapter 13

The gang ran to the village… But everything they would face wasn't likely…

#####

Florina, Ottoman Empire

_Unknown village…_

In there, they found a lot: bars, stores, foods,… and else. But Arnold suddenly felt insecurity about the village. He prevented them.

"Hang on, guys! First we arrived for seeking foods and houses, but I did not think it's okay, especially we are still in Ottoman territory."

"Who care?" – Helga replied – "We just go here and rest, right?"

"For something!" – Harold and Sid chorused – "But we are the gang from city of Hillwood, so we should not scare!" Their spirits dissolved the worry of Arnold for a while…

"If you say so…"

Suddenly, Dora-the-Kid looked for a moment. He then pointed to Arnold…

"Hey, kid!"

"Me?" – Arnold turned back – "Why?"

"I guess you're right. This place we are staying is Florina, a small town in modern Greece. During 1912, it was belong to the Ottoman." – Kid confirmed.

"So this might be…" – Arnold recognized – "A Turkish village?" Then, their suspicions had been cleared: the cleric started reading the Koran.

"Allah, Hz Muhammed, adımından İslam onuru için ölecek. Allahu Ekber!" (_From the step of Allah, the prophet Mohammed, you will die for Islamic honor. Allahu Akbar!_)

"The praying time." – Kid had converted to Islam so he knew what was happening. Then, Kid opened: it was danger…

"Oh my God! IT'S TURKISH VILLAGE! Let me go!"

Kid ran to the village where the others were trying to take some foods, houses to relax. But Helga and Patty had made a different thing: came to a bar…

#####

_Bar…_

In here, Helga and Patricia sat inside. Then, one guy, a Turk, suddenly came out. He put hands on his chests, and later spreaded out. He presented:

"Herkes! Harems size tanıtmak şeref var! Teşekkür için Amir Paşa, parti yapalım!" (_Everyone! It's the honor to present the Harems! Thanks for Amir Pasha, let's make a party!_)

The Harems… they danced. Hearing about them, Helga felt chilling. Patty wasn't happy…

"Damn… it's them once again!"

She smashed the table. But then, a Turk came to the table. But Helga and Patty looked him carefully. Then saw he look like… a young boy, green-haired and had a… F-head. He didn't talk much except today…

"Hello ladies."

"You are a Turk! Why you can speak English so good?" – Patty suspected. But then, he said: "I know English. Maybe I'm a Turk, but my partner called my as an… English Turk." He was also too handsome that the girls felt love it. But then, another soldier, with a triangle head, came close too. He proudly presented:

"This is my brother!"

"Ahh…" – Helga nodded – "But do you have anything to play?"

"Well… my ladies, let's begin with some small, ordinary job." – the F-head boy said. His voice made Helga and Patty forgot everything, and started playing…

#####

Outside…

"Without Gerald, we still have something to share!" – Harold, Sid and Stinky gathered to play some game. But no one in the Turkish village care much because they were staying for playing or praying. Unfortunately, that mystery Turkish Pasha also went to the village…

"Ah! Ne pislik ama! Nihayet burada erkekler için eğlenceli hale getirmek için Harems gönderileceği köye ulaştık. Onlara karşı aykırı mı?" (_Ah! What a mess! Finally we've reached to the village, where I sent the Harems to make fun for men in here. Do you violate against them?_)

"Hayır, Paşa. Biz çok onur." (_No, Pasha. We're very honor._)

"İyi. Sanırım…" (_Good. I guess…_) – the Pasha smiled. It was him again. But when he came close, he was shocked: it was the kids from Hillwood again: "Ne yapıyorsun?" (_What the heck?_)

"Benim Paşa, ne oldu?" (_What happened, my Pasha?_) – the guy asked. They looked about the kids from its carthorse. The advisor after saw it just said that it was normal kids, but with him, he knew all of them: "Bu imkansız. Bu çocuklar yine?" (_That's impossible. Those kids once again?_) He didn't want to believe, but this time he had no choice. He used the talkie earhook in his left ear.

"Change the plan! Those kids from the future are here. Move and eliminate them!"

The advisor didn't understand. He did not hear about the talkie earhook so he just questioned himself. But by Pasha order's, everything would change…

#####

_Bar…_

The triangle head, the F-head, Helga and Patty played in the bar where 6 Harems were dancing. The game was called _gamble dice_. Helga and Patricia accepted that they would lose everything if they lost, and two Turkish guys also did the same one. Then, the F-head began…

"Pour dice!"

The F-head had the numbers: 6 and 5. That's high. It's different for Helga to do the same. The triangle cheered: "Do it, Hel." Helga looked carefully…

"6 and 5… I believe it is not easy."

They looked closer… closer… And later, Helga yelled strong: "I SHALL HAVE TWO SIXS!" She dropped it to the table… They watched this time…

"Let's see what happen."

Then, the dices crash on the table and appeared with two numbers… They were amazed…

"6! Her ikisi de?" (_6! Both?_)

The results made all everyone shocked. The boys had lost. The girls received victory. The Turks felt like they'd been demonized because two unknown girls. After then, two boys, wore like Turkish officer, secretly took pistols. And finally, they then showed. They aimed to Helga and Patty.

"**You damn shits! I'll kill you, chicks!**"

"WHAT THE…" – Patricia was surprised. But thanked for Kid's lesson of martial arts, Patty gave a death smile: "Well, I was surprised, but not today!" She kicked the table, hit two boys. The fighting sound flew to Kid and Arnold's ears. Kid and Arnold went to the bar very fast, I saw the fighting. Only Helga and Patty facing the Turks. But the sound also made the gang arrived too. They united in here…

"Helga! Patricia!"

The Turks used pistols, knifes, swords, meanwhile, in Arnold and Helga's side, only Kid got weapon. But Kid could speak Turkish, so he aimed his air cannon and warned:

"Uzak durun! Vurmama izin verme!" (_Stay out! Don't let me shoot!_)

Kid, wore an American clothes, made the Turks amazing. One Turk arrived to Kid and spoke:

"Sen Amerikan salak! Eğer büyük Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nu kabadayı olabilir mi?" (_You American idiot! You think you can bully the great Ottoman Empire?_)

"Biz aptallar söyleyebiliriz. Ama Büyük Türk İmparatorluğu Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Amerika Birleşik Devletleri toprakları Alaska ve Hawaii dahil, Batı'ya Doğu'dan akış başka bir şey olduğunu bilmeli; Meksika sınırına yakın Güney Kanada-Amerika sınırın kuzeyinden! Osmanlı İmparatorluğu, şu anda sadece sadece aynı Amerika'nın Büyük ABD'den daha bozuk İmparatorluğu gibi. Washington DC, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri, İstanbul 'un Osmanlı İmparatorluğu gibi başkenti olduğunu. Ama Washington DC sermaye İstanbul gibi tehdit altında değil. Sultan v. Mehmet kesinlikle hayal kırıklığına, Başkan Theodore Roosevelt önce veya geçerli Woodrow Wilson aksine yapılır." (_You can say we're idiots. But you should know that: the Great Turkish Empire is nothing than the United States of America: the United States territories flow from the East to West, including Alaska and Hawaii; from the North of Canada-America border to the South near Mexican border! The Ottoman Empire is just only same like a corrupt Empire than the Great United States of America, currently. Washington D.C. is the capital of the United States of America, like Constantinople of Ottoman Empire. But Washington D.C. is not under threats like the capital Constantinople. Sultan Mehmed V is definitely made me disappointed, unlike President Theodore Roosevelt before or the current Woodrow Wilson._) – Kid showed no afraid on them. The Turks after saw it then decided to fight…

"Amerikalıları öldürün! Biz Türkler olduğunu göster bize!" (_Kill the Americans! Show us we are the Turks!_)

Dora-the-Kid turned back and said: "Alright, kids, TEACH THEM ALL!" The fighting began. With Kid's supports, they defeated those Turks easily because those ones didn't know martial arts like them (despite before they'd learned it so bad). Realizing the trouble, the triangle and F-head united with the Harems.

"Take the weapons! Let's kill them!"

Then, all of them came to fight. The fight was very heavy, but due to Arnold and Helga's gang martial arts wasn't completed, so they had been defeated so easy. Only Kid still faced on them…

"Ouch!" – Rhonda felt pain.

"We are too ugly!" – Eugene said – "We're foolish!"

"I hate this!" – Helga maddened – "I'll beat them one day!"

But about Kid, he was fine. He said: "Come here! Who want to beat me?" The triangle head attacked. But he missed a lot. Then, Kid beat his head and made him unconcious. But then, Kid was shocked…

"Red-haired? Triangle head?"

He looked closer, took a photo, but due to he still wore the fez, Kid wasn't sure. He then came close to the other kids. Then, Kid asked:

"ARE YOU FROM DANVILLE?"

They did not answer. Meanwhile, Arnold tried to wake up, and looked to the triangle's hand. He suddenly saw… the hand symbol. Hand stretched out in front of the Tathagata Buddha's style, especially the Buddhist swastika sign, which had been used by the Nazis. Arnold was surprised too, and repainted it…

"Impossible. The Turks didn't practice Buddhism. Why the symbol of Buddhism could appear in his hand?"

#####

The Pasha after knew the trouble had taken from his head a small box. In here, he opened…

"Hahahahaha… thanks for the Tibetan monks, now I can control its minds. The last work is hiding from Dora-the-Kid, and bring it back to Tibet, force the monks to destroy it. Allahu Akbar! _An_ job is easy."

He then called back to the Harems. But he received a not good work.

"Sir, we are in trouble!"

"Why?"

"Kid had found a part of us!"

"Impossible! I told you to hide your identifies, you idiots!"

"So what can we do?"

"Do not be afraid. Only I know how to disable. But they won't. Burn the house and get out of here!"

#####

Following the order, the main leader of the Harems then said: "You, American, you will never capture us!" Kid stood for a moment, and asked: "Why? You don't have any more weapons except your claws and the triangle + F-head martial arts." But then, the black girl, wore like a Harem, curly hair plaited sides, took a fire…

"You're going to die!"

"WHAT?" – Kid looked under the ground: oil and gas, with combustible woods. Then, Kid laughed: "Hahaha… you think so?" Then, Kid suddenly kicked the fire outside and said: "That's my answer! CONTINUE!" Then, he took the katana. The leader of Harems was shocked…

"Oh no, he is not easy to play! ABANDON THE PLACE!"

They ran away. Knowing that the fire was still in outside, he then called all of them wake up. Then, he tried to focus on the triangle-headed boy, but he was disappeared: "What the… Where is he?" But he must forget it. He then helped Arnold's gang wake up and took them go. Understanding, Arnold ran away, and Helga with friends went out. They escaped from the bar, and after the mystery girl threw the fire, it was burned and…

"KABOOM!"

Kid and the gang had gotten out. Then, they saw an explosion…

"**BOOM!**"

Then, they felt unhappy. The explosion had destroyed a lot, but then, they found something…

"Hey, Kid, do you see anything from them?" – Arnold questioned.

"I may see them in somewhere." – Kid answered – "But they did not answer, make me feel hard."

"Well…" – Helga joined – "You knew something behind?"

"I saw in the triangle-headed boy had a symbol. I didn't have a camera so I paint it to a paper." – Arnold said as giving to Dora-the-Kid. Kid read it for a while, and shocked…

"Impossible!"

"Yes, yes it is." – Arnold said. Then, Arnold and Helga took a look on, but Helga didn't seem so surprise. Kid later asked Arnold: "Where did you take that from?"

"From the hand of the triangle-headed boy's hand, left hand." – Arnold answered. Kid took it and sent to the Time Patrol Police to analyze the symbol. But also, Eugene and Lila made a question: "This is not right. Ottoman Empire since the born to decline only followed Sunni Islam, smallers chose Protestant, Orthodox Church, Catholic, Judaism, Shi'a Islam, Armenian Apostolic and Alevi. There's no smell of Buddhism in Ottoman Empire. Why did the symbol appear?"

"Maybe someone knew about our actions." – Kid confirmed – "I do believe that guy might be not from this time. The Turks never heard about Buddhism or Buddha, so this is nonsense." Kid was suspicions about it.

"Then what are we waiting for?" – Nadine said. Suddenly, the horse voices appeared in the steppe. It was the Harems and the two boys once again. Arnold and Helga watched…

"It's them!"

"It's them! GET THEM, GET THEM! DO NOT LET THE ESCAPE!" – Kid yelled. All the gang took horses from the village when everyone still looked at the burning bar. Kid spoke:

"Bunun için üzgünüm ama bu bizim görevimiz!" (_Sorry for that, but this is our mission!_)

Then, Arnold called: "Let's go!" And finally, they rode to chase the mystery gang. The Pasha in there after saw it had ordered.

"You, move out! Don't let them catch!"

* * *

The chasing…


	14. Chapter 14

The gang from Hillwood rode its horses and tried to capture the opposite gang. They thought that they were facing an uneasy enemy.

"Are you sure we are facing a real enemy, Helga?" – Arnold asked.

"Who know? I cannot be sure they came from the future." – Helga worried – "Do not ask much, let's run!"

"Who are they?" – Eugene wanted to know – "Why did Dora-the-Kid yell?"

"Did you know something?" – Sheena looked with hope – "Show me."

"He yelled clearly these words _are you from Danville?_. So definitely they came from Danville." – Eugene answered – "Sheena and others, do you know anything?"

"I'm not sure. In Hillwood, our famous friend is Arnold." – Lila told.

"Thanks, Lila." – Arnold spoke – "But I think if they come from Danville, there must be some reason."

"Stop asking about Danville! GET THEM!" – Dora-the-Kid shouted – "We will ask about it when we get them!" They stopped, and continued running in the steppe. The mystery opposite gang took some shotguns. The Pasha ordered:

"Shoot them! Shoot the enemy! Massacre them!"

They then fired. Because the Hillwood gang's martial arts was not completed, so Kid must use his katana to drive the bullets back. Kid turned back:

"Separate the team! Separate to two sides, now!"

They seperated. The Hillwood gang decided to use to rope…

"Hey Arnold, do you want to be a cowboy?" – Helga demanded.

"What are you doing?" – Arnold winked – "Want to play? Well, we will get them. Texas, here we go!"

They began threw their ropes. But by somehow, a girl and the triangle headed boy had taken swords and cut it down. Helga and Arnold did not believe it…

"They… they got swords?"

"It's not simple, Helga and Arnie! We have to face them!" – Kid shouted more – "Do not lose focus on them!" He continued, meanwhile, the mystery gang knew that they would be captured, so they decided to use smoke bombs. The F-headed one took one of them: "It's time to disappear!" He threw to the ground, and finally, it was gone. The Hillwood gang had lost its tracks.

"What the…" – Kid was amazed.

"It's not fair!" – Harold snapped – "I'll capture you this time!" Then, Kid turned to Arnold and Helga. He wanted:

"You two, come over here! We need to find out why their hands had the hand symbol of Tathagata Buddha (the Tathagata god Attorney), especially on the time when the Turks never heard much about Buddhism."

#####

Meanwhile, after the story and the death of Pavlov, a Serbian officer, Alberto called:

"Kids, we have to go."

"So soon?" – Gerald asked. But Alberto explained that he did not want another raping story like what was happened to Phoebe. So Gerald agreed and took Phoebe away. Even so, someone still wanted to go…

And that man was…

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Vladimir?" – Alberto was surprised – "Vladimir, why did want to go?"

"Well, I think I must leave to find new. I live in Crimea, right?" – Vladimir laughed.

"I believe you want to report the war?" – Alberto smiled – "Well, you're welcome. Come into the carthorse, please."

"Thank you. Vladimir Putinov, here we go!" – that Russian guy living in Crimea jumped on the cart. But his stomach was too fat that the others could not handle it. And finally, it hit Alberto…

"GET YOUR STOMACH OUT FROM ME!" – Alberto snapped.

"I can't believe it. Are you always hungry?" – Phoebe suspected that Vladimir always ate everything.

"No, not right! I'm practising to be thin!" – Vladimir answered. But no one believed it: "I think you're lying." Even so, they knew the time wasn't much, so they decided someone have to drive the cart.

"Hey, we need someone to drive this thing." – Alberto told.

"Who can be?" – Gerald questioned. Then, they looked on the face of Vladimir…

"What?" – Vladimir looked surprise.

"LET HIM DO IT!" – Alberto forced. Both three must use their health to force Vladimir to the carthorse. But Vladimir always… no, seemed like to do it: "Hey, do not force me! I'll drive! I always drive this!" Surprise but true, they must let Vlad. Then, Vlad jumped to the driver's chair…

"LET'S GO!"

He rode. But no one wanted to see it…


End file.
